A Domestic Disaster
by Chrystal Rose
Summary: AU. Jack finally tracks down the Doctor and Rose. Now can the trio get away from the chaos and aliens long enough to sit down for a nice, quiet dinner at the Tyler flat? ON HIATUS.


A/N: Hope everyone had a good Christmas! Also Happy New Year!

Well this was meant to be a one shot, but I decided to make it a little longer. It probably won't be longer than 3 or 4 chapters, at the most.

Enjoy!

"_**Doctor, what do we do?"**_

**The Doctor turned to Jack, a look of fake annoyance displayed on his face. **_**"Well, let's see, Jack. What do we usually do in these situations?"**_

"_**Run for our lives?"**_

**The Doctor grinned maniacally. **_**"Right on!"**_

**Both men ran full pelt down the street, not looking back on the horror which had been about to befall them. They reached their destination - an old blue police box - with a sense of accomplishment. That's when it happened.**

"_**Oi, you two running from my mother again?**_**" Rose Tyler came out of the Tardis, tsking her disapproval.**

**The Doctor's mouth fell open. "**_**Um, no, we… we, um…**_**" He stammered. Then a look equivalent to a light bulb lighting up and flashing above the head of a drawn character on the telly passed over his face. "'Course not, Rose! We just forgot to grab the… bananas we promised to provide." Crisis avoided, a relieved grin lit up his face as he ran to the Tardis kitchen and grabbed a cluster of bananas from the back-up stock. He stepped back out into the night, still grinning.**

**Rose rolled her eyes, seeing through his improvised excuse easily. Nevertheless, she took his free hand, walking with the him and Jack to her mum's flat.**

**Jackie Tyler stood in the doorway to her flat, arms crossed. She momentarily uncrossed her arms to embrace her daughter, smiling. Afterwards, however, she turned to the Doctor and Jack with a scowl on her face.**

"_**Do they have to be here? Why can't they just go sit in that Tardis of his?**_**"**

"_**Oh, we'd love to. Why can't we?" **_**The Doctor directed the question at Rose, who in turn glared at him.**

"_**No one is sitting in the Tardis tonight! We are all gonna sit down to a nice, peaceful dinner. There will be no bickering, do you hear me?**_**"**

**All three perpetrators looked down at their feet, ashamed.**

"_**Well, she started it!**_**" Claimed the Doctor childishly.**

"_**I did not! I come to the door, and these two take off down the street like I've threatened 'em!**_**" Jackie chimed in.**

"_**We forgot the bananas!" **_**Jack protested.**

"_**SHUT UP! All of you! Just shut up!**_**" Rose shouted, glaring at all three perpetrators. "**_**Now, can you three manage to get along for two hours, or do I have to start taking away privileges?"**_

"_**Privileges?" **_**Questioned the Doctor.**

"_**Your bananas, to start." **_**His mouth fell open in shock, and as he closed it a look of resignation replaced the shocked one.**

**Jackie looked Rose in the eyes. "**_**I'm sorry, honey. No more bickering from me; I promise.**_**"**

**The Doctor looked incredulously at Jackie. He started to open his mouth to accuse her of being the biggest suck up time had ever seen that side of the galaxy, but caught himself just in time. He had no choice; the bananas were on the line.**

"_**Yeah; we're sorry too,"**_** The Doctor spoke for himself and Jack both.**

"_**Are we gonna get to the food anytime soon? This chat is good and all, but my stomach is growling." **_**Everyone laughed at Jack's comment except him, and he looked at Rose questioningly. "**_**That wasn't supposed to be funny. Why's everyone laughing?**_**"**

**Rose just continued to laugh, taking him by the arm and leading him to the table. "**_**Don't worry 'bout it, Jack. Let's just get some food in that stomach of yours. We don't want anyone starving here tonight."**_

**An hour later, the Doctor leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. "**_**That was delicious, Jackie. What's for dessert?"**_

**Everyone at the table groaned their disapproval; how could he even mention dessert at a time like this? They were too stuffed for even a morsel more of food, yet alone dessert.**

**The table was littered with plates, dishes of food, and dirty napkins. Jackie stood slowly, then began picking up the plates. Rose joined her, and together they entered the kitchen, arms full of dishes.**

**Rose took position at the sink as washer, while Jackie started putting the leftovers away. The two worked in silence, Jackie because she knew Rose would be leaving soon, Rose because she knew her mum didn't approve of her lifestyle in the Tardis.**

**Back at the table, the Doctor and Jack sat silently staring at one another.**

"_**Delicious? I thought it was rather disgusting,**_**" Jack commented.**

"_**Oh, me too. Two can play the suck up game,**_**" The Doctor answered, making Jack laugh.**

"_**Is there really no dessert?**_**" The Doctor pouted. "**_**I was looking forward to dessert.**_**"**

"_**Have a banana," **_**Jack answered simply. The Doctor's face lit up at the prospect, and he reached eagerly for the cluster of bananas sitting at the edge of the table.**

"_**What time is it?**_**" The Doctor asked.**

**Jack looked at his watch. "**_**Quarter after seven,**_**" he replied. "Forty-five minutes left, and then we're outta here."**

**The Doctor sighed exasperatedly. "**_**Once we're free, remind me not to come back here for another decade, at least. We'll tell Rose there's a glitch with the Tardis; she'll never know the difference.**_**"**

**Jack stared at him incredulously. "**_**You're dreaming; she'd never buy it."**_

**The Doctor stared back, a slightly evil glint in his eyes. "**_**She'll buy it if I sneak in her room tonight and distribute positive ions in the right area of her brain for exactly 9.2753 nanoseconds, give the command, and withdraw the negative ions!**_**"**

**Jack found this idea to be hilarious, as he burst out laughing. "**_**While you're there, you gonna caress her with your Time Lord charm, too?" **_**The Doctor pretended to not know what he was talking about, but he continued anyways.**_** "Oh, don't think I haven't noticed the chemistry between you two since I found you again. Even before you regenerated, I never had a ghost of a chance with her; her heart belonged to you. Now you have a sexy young body, giving you a better chance at more than friendship."**_** He leaned in, staring the Doctor in the eye. "**_**Admit it, Doctor; you're in love."**_

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review! Pretty please?


End file.
